O que fazer sem ti
by HermionePOA
Summary: Tudo isto começa quando Harry Potter se apaixona pela sua amiga, Hermione Granger. Entretanto, um fenómeno acontece em Hogwarts. Para surpresa de todos, a Câmara dos Segredos volta a abrir-se. O que poderão fazer perante esta situação?


**Capítulo 1-Reencontro**

Harry completava neste dia 16 anos de idade. Ele não dava muita importância ao seu aniversário. Afinal ninguém no número quatro de Privet Drive queria saber.

Na última semana de férias, Ron convidou Harry e Hermione para passarem lá o fim de semana, na Toca. Harry estava ansioso por ir para lá. Estava cheio de saudades dos amigos.

Era sexta feira à noite. Harry estava ansioso pelo dia seguinte. Daqui a algumas horas ia estar de novo com os seus dois melhores amigos. A certa altura, a sua coruja, Hedwig, entra pela janela com uma carta na pequena pata. A carta era de Hermione e vinha acompanhada de um embrulho.

Ao ver a carta, Harry ficou muto feliz. Dava-lhe a sensação de que desde o ano passado que tinha começado a gostar mais da amiga. Talvez fosse apenas um sentimento de irmão. Harry abriu a carta:

_Querido Harry,_

_Antes de mais, queria dar-te os parabéns. Afinal, não é todos os dias que se faz 16 anos._

_Espero que a tua última semana de férias esteja a correr bem. Estou ansiosa por ir para a Toca. Calculo que também estejas. Deves estar cansado de estar em Privet Drive com os teus tios. Bem, escrevi-te para te dizer que estou cheia de saudades tuas. Não sei porquê, mas nestas férias senti muito a tua falta. Ainda bem que amanhã nos veremos de novo._

_P.S.:Espero que gostes do presente que te comprei. Mais uma vez, estou cheia de saudades tuas. Adoro-te._

_Beijos da_

_Hermione_

Harry deitou-se na sua cama com a carta na mão, a pensar em Hermione. A amiga sentira a sua falta durante as férias, e melhor: tinha dito que o adorava. Harry sentia-se feliz. Ele pensava agora, em como Hermione era bonita. Adorava os seus cabelos castanhos e encaracolados, e a perfeição do seu rosto. Os seus olhos castanhos que brilhavam intensamente. Harry pensava incansavelmente nela. Quando foi chamado à realidade, ele pegou no presente que Hermione lhe oferecera. Era pesado. Conhecendo Hermione como conhecia, pensou que se tratasse de um grande livro sobre poções e feitiços complicados. Quando abriu o embrulho, tratava-se de um livro, mas não do tipo de livro que ele estava à espera. Era um livro que ele já andava à procura há muito tempo. O título era:

"Hogwarts e As Histórias do Quidditch". O livro tinha toda a informação sobre o Quidditch jogado em Hogwarts, todos os alunos que pertenciam às equipas desde que a escola foi fundada e muitas outras coisas.

-Uau, Hermione!-exclamou Harry.

Foi a vez de a carta de Ron chegar. Acoruja que a trazia, vinha também com um embrulho muito pequeno. Harry pegou na carta e abriu-a:

_Olá Harry,_

_Parabéns! Espero que o teu 16º aniversário esteja a correr bem. Ainda bem que amanhã vens. Estamos todos cheios de saudades tuas. Espero que os teus tios te estejam a tratar bem. _

_P.S.:Espero que gostes do presente. A mãe mandou também uns Bolinhos de Caldeirão, alguns Sapos de Chocolate e Feijões de Todos os Sabores._

_Ron_

Depois de ler a carta de Ron, Harry abriu o presente. Era uma pequena esfera de vidro, muito parecida com o Avisoscópio que o amigo lhe tinha dado quando ele fez 13 anos. Dentro do embrulho tinha um pequeno bilhete que dizia: "Harry, isto é um Espreitoscópio. Com ele consegues ver através das paredes."

Harry ficou feliz. Os seus dois melhores amigos tinham-lhe dado os parabéns e presentes.

Finalmente, quando Harry acordou, era sábado, o grande dia. Por muito estranho que pareça, Harry tinha sonhado com Hermione.

Foi tomar banho, vestiu-se, preparou a sua mala com toda a roupa e desceu para tomar o pequeno-

-almoço. Por volta das 11:00h, chegara para o vir buscar. A alegria de Harry aumentava cada vez mais. Dentro de alguns minutos ia estar com Ron, e, claro, Hermione.

Tinha chegado à Toca. Quando entrou, a primeira pessoa a ir ter com ele foi Hermione. Deu-lhe um grande abraço e um beijo na face. Harry ficou corado e ela também. Ele olhava para ela. Tinha crescido imenso. Quando a conheceu, ela tinha apenas 11 anos. Agora tinha 16. Tinham-se passado cinco anos.

-Olá Harry!-disse Hermione sorrindo.

-Olá Hermione! Que bom ver-te.-respondeu Harry.

-Também é bom ver-te! Cresceste uns centímetros estas férias!-disse Hermione.

Harry apenas sorriu. Ficaram a olhar-se durante, pelo menos, 5 minutos. A certa altura, Ron foi ter com eles.

-Olá Harry! Como estás ?-perguntou Ron.

-Olá! Estou bem, obrigado.-respondeu Harry.

-Venham lá vocês os dois! A mãe já está a preparar o almoço.

Quando Harry foi à acolhedora sala de estar, foi logo ter com ele e abraçou-o com muita força. Os outros Weasleys cumprimentaram-no também.

Depois de pronto o almoço, Harry, Ron e Hermione sentaram-se juntamente com os Weasleys.

Harry não tinha tocado na sua comida. Olhava discretamente para Hermione e pensava constantemente nela. Por que seria que aquilo estava a acontecer ? De repente, Harry é chamado à realidade.

-Ei, Harry! Estás bem? Ainda não tocaste na comida!-disse Ron.

-Ah...Não é nada! Estava só a pensar em como vai ser bom voltar a Hogwarts.-mentiu ele.

-Sim. Também estou ansiosa.-disse Hermione.

-Vai ser fixe. O problema é que, mais uma vez, vamos ter de aturar o Snape! Porque é que o Dumbledore não o despede?-lamentou-se Ron.

-Ron! Se o Dumbledore continua a quere-lo lá, é porque tem as suas razões!-exclamou Hermione.

-Pronto, ok. Estava só a comentar.-respondeu Ron.

Depois do almoço, passaram a tarde inteira a falar sobre a escola, sobre o Quidditch e na quantidade de aulas que iam ter quando voltassem. Tinha chegado a noite. Jantarm e depois disso, mandou toda a gente deitar-se. Harry e Hermione ficaram para trás. Harry disse a Hermione:

-Ei, Hermione!

-Sim, Harry?-disse ela.

-Lembras-te da carta que me enviaste ontem à noite?-perguntou Harry.

-Sim. O que tem ?-perguntou ela.

-É que eu te queria dizer que também estava cheio de saudades tuas e que gostei muito do teu presente. Andava à procura daquele livro há muito tempo.-disse Harry desajeitadamente.

-Ainda bem.-disse Hermione um pouco envergonhada.

-Pois...também acho que sim.-respondeu Harry.

E, mais uma vez, ficaram a olhar-se durante algum tempo. Foi Hermione que quebrou o silêncio:

-Ah...acho que é melhor irmos.

-Sim, é melhor.-disse Harry.

Ao irem a caminho dos seus respectivos quartos, Harry tropeçou num velho tapete, empurrando Hermione contra a parede, apoiando-se com as mãos, não deixando-a passar por nenhum dos lados.

Harry e Hermione ficaram muito corados. Estavam muito perto um do outro. Harry teve um impulso para beijá-la. Estava cada vez mais perto dela, quando se afastou.

-Ah...ah...er...desculpa Hermione. Tropecei naquele tapete.-disse ele bastante constrangido.

-Ah..não há problema.-disse Hermione rapidamente, bastante corada.

-É melhor irmos.-disse Harry.

-Sim, é melhor senão ainda levamos um sermão.-disse Hermione, ainda muito corada.

Cada um foi para o seu quarto, para dormirem um bom tempo.


End file.
